


I'm only human

by greekphoenix



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekphoenix/pseuds/greekphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on the song Human by Christina Perri</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm only human

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Human by Christina Perri

"Kelley, what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that I'm leaving, I can't do this. It's just too much. I wish you two the best..."

"No, wait" Hope said grabbing Kelley's small wrist, "I need you here, I need you to stay with me. You know I do..."

"No, Hope. Actually I don't! Because if you truly needed me then there wouldn't be him waiting at the altar ok?!"

Kelley was trying to hold back the tears menacing to fall down but the only thought she had was  _Fuck it_ , sincethis was going to be the last time they saw each other ouside of a soccer field then she might as well confess anything.

"You chose him!" she spit out in anger finally releasing the tears.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have chosen me." Said the smaller woman trying to hide her pain behind a sad smile.

"You know I couldn't..."

"No Hope, you simply do not want to. You used me, you never even cared about the pain you caused. I broke up with my girlfriend to be with you, to be your little secret, I put up with your lying to the team. At every single fucking dinner I had to sit and fake a smile while you talked about how perfect your boyfriend was. Do you even realize how I felt?! Or all the times you called me drunk at night and told me you loved me, the times you showed up at my house. Do you realize how I felt every single morning you disappeared from my bed? I was your little bitch, the game you played when you were bored."

"Kell" she began to say.

"No, I have to say this or I'll never move on. I loved you, I still do. I'll learn to stop, I have to do it for myself. You convinced me you did too, that you loved me. And I believed you because I wanted to. You built me up with your I love you's and crashed me down with your goodbyes's. You lit me up and then you let me burn. You were my breath, but every time you turned your back to me you sucker punched me. You never really cared about me. You never will."

That said, Kelley looked one more time in the keeper's eyes hoping in some kind of closure then walked out of the door leaving Hope, in her bride dress on the verge of tears.

" _I do Kelley, I love you_."

 

 


End file.
